Azure Glows
by bendergurl123
Summary: "People are weak. Even Yue would agree to that." Mistakes are supposed to happen. It's what makes us human. But just because it's a mistake, it does not mean that it can be easily fixed, or fixed at all for that matter. But sometimes, no matter its difficulty, a mother would risk her life to fix them. "Ursa needs to fix her mistakes." AU. *redo to "The Blue Flame"*


**AN: Remember when I said, "I probably won't redo ****_The Blue Flame_**** anytime soon"? Well, someone reviewed me saying that it was a good story and I was like: :D**

**So here, I present, after many broken promises and lies, ****_Azure Glows_****!**

* * *

Water is always flowing.

Water is the push and pull.

The moon commands these pushes and pulls.

Waterbenders saw this and tried to copy the movements.

They were the first waterbenders, after the moon.

Yue is the moon. She's the elegant spirit of the moon.

Without her, no one could waterbend.

* * *

To the Fire Nation, gold was as precious as life to the Air Nation. Ironic that they're all dead. Except for one, that the Spirit of Diamonds knows.

The Spirit of Diamonds is all that: the spirit of diamonds. Nameless, for it is better to think of _what _you are, than _who _you are.

Diamonds are as precious to the Spirit World as vegetables to the Water Nation. But diamonds are hard, tough to break. They can only be scratched—_scratched_—by another diamond. And he was the only diamond.

But the Fire Nation, the gold loving Fire Nation, praised him almost as they did Agni. Almost.

* * *

People are weak. It's the truth. Even Yue would agree to that.

* * *

When she felt the cool touch on her skin, she jumped. She turned her head around so slightly, and saw the feeble Ye.

"My Lady Yue, The Spirit of Diamonds requests your presence." He bowed, and left.

Yue sighed. He was her husband, yet the only time they were together was for "spirit meetings". But usually Song took all the credit.

* * *

"People are weak," the grand spirit started. Slight nods flowed throughout the area. "They need to fight."

The stubborn woman, Jingfei, interrupted his monologue. "Yes, but they are weak, like you said! How shall they fight with only their fancy clothes and without any..." She trailed off hesitantly.

"Do not interrupt me, Jingfei. They take us for granted. But I will show them mercy, by giving them a gift." _That won't work,_ thought Jingfei. "But even as a grand spirit like me, I cannot think of the gift." He stared long and hard at Song, but then Myojo, the blissful spirit of the morning stars.

"You know when Lady Yue is up, and the Water Nations feel a surge? Or when Lord Agni to the Fire Nations?" she suggested. "Why can't they use that strength to do something more?" Uncertain on more details, the spirit looked straight at Song, turning heads to that spirit.

"Good idea," the spirit of music agreed. "And when the Earth Nations are with Lord Huang they feel strength, like the Air Nations did when they were with Lord Qing. Each of the four nations would have an element that corresponded with their nationality. For example, the Water Nations would control water."

Myojo nodded. "I like that. But with every person with these capabilities, it would be a catastrophe, with everybody trying to destroy each other... We'd be back where we were."

"Yes," Song agreed. "Only the worthy ones can have these abilities. But if everyone in a family was worthy for generations and generations, it would be chaos. So only two people in every family can have these abilities."

Jingfei twirled a loose strand of brown hair. "Abilities, capabilities... They need a name."

Yue smiled, happy that she had an idea over Song. "Bending. Imagining each way that these elements were moved, it looks like the element is being 'bended' out of its shape. What better name for it than for its appearance?"

Myojo smiled in agreement. "Lady Song, what if a worthy 'bender', if it catches on, becomes unworthy of his power? What would you do?" The star spirit sharply inhaled, realizing she said _you_ instead of _we_.

Song stared at the spirit with a befuddled expression. Finally, she admitted, "I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will," Yue muttered quietly, but cracked a small smile, pleased that Myojo could outsmart Song.

* * *

Three years later after the start of bending happened, a Fire Nation infant saw life finally.

Though her life was filled to the brim with mistakes, it would take many lifetimes to count, she was a hero.

Even though her heroics never spanned further than her own family, she was one nevertheless.

Love drew her to happiness. Love drew her to pain. Love killed her daughter's soul.

Mistakes can be fixed, however.

And she's looking to fix her mistakes.

Ursa needs to fix her mistakes.


End file.
